Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 001
Getting a New Trip, Part 1 is the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, and the beginning to the series. After Alysia becomes one of the three people to be invited to a cruise known as "Teen Discovery Cruise to Ovial Island", she seems very excited to go. Jackalton, however, is cautious about the trip and Alysia's actions and decides to make a deal with her, thus making a duel take place. Story It's a beginning school day for Jackalton. Over at school, he meets all of his friends and greets them nicely. However, he meets Alysia, who's challenging somebody else, and he sees the duel take place. However, the duel ends quickly with Alysia being the one defeated. Jackalton adresses her problem and tells her that she is too soft during these duels, even against people she doesn't know. Alysia then looks down in shame, although Jackalton then comforts shortly after. After that, however, Alysia's sister Helena Sunvale shows up just in time and wonders what's going on. Jackalton tells her what happened shortly after that; however, the instant he adds the word "duel" Helena completely ignores him and turns to leave, though. However, before she leaves, she turns over to Alysia, and gives her a letter that came to their mailbox. However, Alysia decides to wait until the end of school to open it. During the end of school, as Jackalton and Alysia are walking back home, Alysia opens the letter to realize that it was invitation to a trip. The trip itself was called "Teen Discovery Cruise to Ovail Island" where the most "upbeat" and "school-spirited" go to in which they lurk the forest of Ovail. Alysia is delighted about this and is running off to her house in joy, leaving the letter behind by accident. However, she is too eager notice it all. Despite the fact that Jackalton was happy as well, however, is unsure of it, and picks up the flyer. He first notices that it says the most "upbeat, school-spirited, and toughest of them all". He even turns to the back that even says "Safety Not Guaranteed. As he recalls, Alysia is shown to be very kind, and in fact, too soft, especially. in dueling He decides to think of challenge. The following day, Jackalton is walking by when he notices Alysia. Alysia is rather worried, though, since she realized she had lost her flyer until she sees that Jackalton has it. However, Jackalton talks to Alysia about the trip and eventually tells her that she is too soft to go to the trip, and decides to make a deal with her. Alysia, however, grows upset about what he is saying and even somewhat mad, feeling that she needs to protected all the time. However, she needs the flyer in order to go to the trip, and accepts Jackalton's idea. The deal though, is a duel between Jackalton and Alysia: If Alysia wins she gets to go the trip. If she loses however, the flyer is torn up forever. After school ends, Alysia and Jackalton begin their duel. The duel starts off smooth when Jackalton summons PowerGami Tank in Attack Position. Alysia attempts to counter it with Heack-Heack Energy Tree, but with Tank's effect, Energy Tree is destroyed as a result. The duel continues until Jackalton ultimately defeats her with PowerGami Advance Dragon. Alysia realizes her mistake of not activating her face-down Trap Card, "Mirror Force" and as a result lost. Jackalton still realizes she is still too soft judging from the duel and keeps the flyer in his hands. Acting confident at first, Jackalton becomes happy until he realizes Alysia on the floor, sobbing at what happened. Jackalton decides to tell her the whole point of the duel and tell her that its OK to be nice sometimes, but at times to also be firm as well. Alysia herself realizes now that she can't go to the trip. He then takes off with the flyer in his hands. That is, until Helena confronts. She then tells Jackalton that he has no business poking into what Alysia is doing and snatches the flyer from him. Jackalton then tries to explain to her that he is only trying to looking after his friend, but Helena angrily says as her older sister, that's her job. Alysia, though, confronts her sister and tells her she is not ready to go. Still deciding what to do, she hides the flyer in her backpack, until when school ends she places it on Alysia's bed. Alysia, who is still disappointed over what she did during her duel, falls on her bed, until she realizes the flyer is still next to her. Despite the fact she did say she is not ready, she starts to ponder whether to throw the flyer away or not. She then realizes its her choice now, and what she does. Realizing that this is a once-in-a-lifetime-offer, and that she believes that it could be a great start to letting her toughen up, she starts packing for a new, hectic day tomorrow. Featured Duels Alysia Sunvale vs. Random Duelist Alysia has 1200 Life Points on an unspecified turn with Heack-Heack Metal Doctor (1200 ATK/ 800 DEF) and Magic Cylinder face-down on her field, while RD has 1800 Life Points Shadow Verger (2400 ATK/DEF 2000) on his field. RD's turn Attacks Heack-Heack Metal Doctor with Shadow Verger and destroys it (Alysia 0). RD wins. Jackalton Armadon vs. Alysia Sunvale Turn 1: Jackalton's Turn Normal Summons PowerGami Tank (1600 ATK/600 DEF) in Attack Position, and ends his turn. Turn 2: Alysia's Turn Normal Summons Heack Heack Energy Tree (1700 ATK/ 400 DEF) in Attack Position and attacks Tank with it (Jackalton 3900). Tank is not destroyed however with its effect, and Energy Tree is destroyed. She then activates Monster Reborn, Special Summoning it from the Graveyard. Sets "Black Horn of Heaven" and "Solemn Judgment" and ends her turn. Turn 3: Jackalton's Turn Normal Summons PowerGami Blazing Crane (1400 ATK/ 400 DEF) in Attack Position, and activates the Field Spell PowerGami Metropolis. Blazing Crane Attacks Energy Tree (Jackalton 3600), but is not destroyed with it's own effect. Additionally, with Metropolis' effect, he can activate Blazing Crane's effect, Special Summoning PowerGami Shadow Gear (1800 ATK/ 800 DEF) from his Deck. He attacks and destroys Energy Tree (Alysia 3900). He attacks her directly with Tank (Alysia 2300), and with Metropolis' effect activating, he removes play Tank due to it's second effect and Special Summons Battleship in Attack Position. Alysia forgets she has Black Horn of Heaven and activates it, destroying Battleship. He goes to his Main Phase 2, and overlays his three monsters to Xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake (2800 ATK/ 2100 DEF). Alysia activates Solemn Judgment, paying half her Life Points (Alysia 1150), to negate its effect and destroy it. Sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 4: Alysia's Turn Normal Summons Heack-Heack Metal Doctor (1200 ATK/ 800 DEF) in Attack Position and uses its effect to increase Jackalton's Life Points by 400 (Jackalton 4000). She then uses its effect to send a Heack-Heack monster her Deck to her Graveyard to Special Summons Heack Heack Energy Tree from her Graveyard. She then activates Star Changer to increase Metal Doctor's Level by 1. She then overlays them to Xyz summon Gem-Knight Pearl (2600 ATK / 1900 DEF). She attacks Jackalton directly (Jackalton 1400). Sets Magic Cylinder and ends her turn. Turn 5: Jackalton's Turn Activates his face-down Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted, Special Summon PowerGami Tank. Jackalton then Normal Summons PowerGami Castle Gates (0 ATK/ 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. He then tunes them to Synchro Summon PowerGami Advance Dragon (2650 ATK/ 1650 DEF). He then activates the Normal Spell Synchro Blast Wave to destroy Gem-Knight Pearl. He then attacks Alysia directly with Advance Dragon, with Alysia deciding not to activate Magic Cylinder (Alysia 0). Jackalton Wins. Category:Chapters